herofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Marie
Princess Marie is a character who appears in the series Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears. She is a Princess like Princess Calla, but she is known to be spoiled and self-centered. She only appeared in two episodes. She is voiced by Kath Soucie. Background Not much is known about Princess Marie's background, other than the fact that she and her father hail from a nearby Frankish (French) kingdom. Personality Unlike her former rival Princess Calla, she is a spoiled, selfish, and self-centered. Because of this, she is short-tempered and anything she likes, she will instantly try to get. She is also ambitious, one of the few things she shares in common with Calla. She likely reformed from her former traits after she and Calla were captured by Marquis de Bouillabaisse as both apologized for their behavior towards one another. Role In "Princess Problems", Princess Marie is introduced as an antagonist. She shows strong disapproval to the gift King Gregor presented to her father King Jean-Claude and throws it out of a window as a showing of how she thought about the gift. She blamed the action on Calla, upsetting her father, but she appeases him by stating it was all an accident. She however goes on to fight with Calla over the ownership of a Gummi Bear plush (which is actually Sunni Gummi), this leads her father to declare war on Dunwyn. Calla attempts to rescue Sunni and plant in a stuffed decoy in her place, but although Sunni escapes, Marie catches Calla "stealing" the plush. The two princesses get into a fight atop a battering ram, where Marie rips up the plush and accidentally reveals to her father that she was the one who destroyed the gift presented to her kingdom, not Calla. Jean-Claude punishes his daughter and the two apologize to King Gregor for their behavior. Princess Marie returns in "May the Best Princess Win", in which originally she starts out behaving the same way as she did in her first appearance. She and Princess Calla get into a contest while the latter and King Gregor are visiting the former's kingdom to discuss a mutual alliance against a fiend named Marquis de Bouillabaisse. Their antics lead to them being captured by the said enemy, who uses their capture to ransom both Jean Claude and King Gregor into surrendering. During this time, Calla and Marie apologize for the behavior they both showed towards one another and reconcile. They are then rescued by Sunni, Cubbi and Tummi, to which Marie learns of the Gummi Bears' existence, but also promises to keep a secret. The two go on to foil Marquis de Bouillabaisse and bring him to justice. Afterwards, Marie is a fully reformed princess and is now friends with Calla, to which she promises to keep the Gummis' existence a protected secret. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Monarchs Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Damsels Category:Kids Category:Aristocrats Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Sensational Six Heroes